


一个人的轮回

by Snail_Jr_F



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Jr_F/pseuds/Snail_Jr_F
Summary: 英智x你清水天知道是HE还是BE





	一个人的轮回

一

又站在那个熟悉的校门口，你深吸了一口气，准备再一次被那个门卫当成可疑的粉丝拦下来。不过没什么可紧张的，因为你知道一个看似不耐烦的人会帮你解围，然后一脸傲娇的说并不是想帮你，并且提出要送你去教室。

该用什么表情面对门卫来着？应该有点着急，急的要哭的感觉就差不多了吧？果然，来到校门口，拦住你的门卫一脸的无可奈何嚷嚷着现在的女孩子追星太过分了，不过梦之咲的偶像科就是这样受欢迎，也难怪门卫会误会。你听着门卫的说教，内心开始倒计时，大概还有5…4…3…2…1秒钟，准时的，你听到了有些刻薄的声音开始抱怨不知是什么妨碍自己进学校，在对门卫一番威逼利诱加担保之后，濑名学长终于把你从门卫手中救了出来。

不过你婉言谢绝了他送你去教室的请求，反而去了那条走过无数次的小路开始徘徊。那个人，很快就会出现了。现在自己应该是一副迷路的样子才对，你抱着书包左右看着，直到熟悉的声音响起：“你就是那个新来的转校生吗？犹豫的样子不像是在欣赏美景呢……迷路了吗？可以让我当你的校园向导吗？”

来了！你一副得救了的表情转过去，阳光下看到一头晃眼的金发微微摇动着，那人带着笑看着走在身边的你：“毫不畏惧的和学生会长走在一起，真是让人高兴啊，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

你小心翼翼的回答了他的问题，而后认真地询问着2A班怎么走，而他则微笑起来：“有不认识我的学生很新鲜呢，我是天祥院英智。不如我送你去教室吧？”

你慌忙点头，他便替你带路。自己都记不清第几次了，可是听到他夸你的名字动听，还是忍不住会脸红。

二

“……”

“门老师，究竟发生了什么？”

“……”

“……事故？什么事故？”

“……”

“全……全部吗？”

你分辨不出那是十年前，还是十天前，你接到的门老师的电话，因为几乎是一模一样的对话，已经发生了好多次。门老师打电话过来，只是通知你，佐贺美老师带着三年级毕业的学长进行毕业旅行的时候，出了事故，全部都离开了这个世界。

只不过你的反应，从第一次的悲伤和不可置信，到后来因为自己无力改变现实的自责懊悔，一直到现在，几乎已经麻木，而且开始计划下一次的相遇。而这种异常的状态，是由于十年前那个神秘人的引起的。

你还记得第一次听到这个噩耗的时候，你一直都觉得这是有人跟你开了一个巨大的玩笑。直到开学典礼的时候，你见到了黑白色系的礼堂，和学长们黑白的照片，你才突然意识到这一切都是事实。你后知后觉，跌跌撞撞的跑到了会长的墓碑前，狠狠地大哭了一场，又烧掉了本来打算在开学典礼送给作为毕业学生代表来演讲的会长的那封情书。

你向上天恳求着，祈祷着，希望这一切都没有发生，就在那个时候，有一个神秘的，无法分辨年龄和性别的，自称是“神”的人出现，对你说，他可以帮助你重置时间线，回到你转学的那一天，尝试着改变些什么。只要你愿意，只要来英智的墓前留下一个纸鹤表示同意，他便可以成全你。同时他也“好心”的告诉你，这件事情几乎没有改变的可能。他不介意你尝试，也不会给你太大的希望。

一开始，你自然是不信的。可是开学前一天，你路过学校，看到校门口的大树下还有粉丝们送来的玩偶，鲜花，以及各式各样哀悼的物品，突然意识到，你不能就这样接受学长们都不在了的事实。不如，验证一下神秘人的话吧。把纸鹤放在墓前的时候，你还在嘲笑自己的天真，那个神秘人，极有可能就是你在悲痛中幻想出来的。

可是第二天，你进学校的时候，却被门卫拦住了。

居然，是真的……

三

这已经是你第十次转入梦之咲了。

你还记得第一次调回时间线，你先是目瞪口呆的看着濑名学长救你于水火之中，因为太震惊而说不出话来的你，被学长评价为“大概转校生是傻的”然后被留在了花园小径。而后被学生会长捡到，听到他温柔的问你是不是新来的转校生的时候，突然抑制不住的哭了起来。不巧还被一年级的小学弟们看见了，于是“皇帝陛下太可怕了居然第一天就把转校生吓哭了”的传言流传了整整一年。

“学姐是被会长说教哭的吧？”“才不是，听说是握手的时候太大力差点让学姐骨折所以才哭的。”“可怕的会长……”你听着这些话，真的是哭笑不得。同时有些心疼英智学长，因为自己哭的时候，受到最多惊吓的应该是目睹了你从痴呆到大哭的全过程的学生会长才对，明明那个人什么都没有做啊。

一开始你会犯很多很多的错误，比如，不需要解释就明白很多梦幻祭的规则，替流星队带便当的时候就会替守泽学长挑出茄子，第一次和双胞胎吃饭就会把辣椒酱从日向的手边挪到裕太那边等等。有人曾经质疑过，都被你用“入学之前就已经研究过偶像的档案”这种借口搪塞过去了。而到了后来，你渐渐学会了控制自己的情绪，仿佛永远都波澜不惊，也越来越沉默寡言，因为不知道哪一句话，可能就暴露了你对他们的了解，更是下意识在一开始伪装成一个完全不懂策划的门外汉。

而你的目的，也在一次次的重置中逐渐改变了。

一开始，你害怕改变历史会造成不良影响，于是几乎按照自己的记忆重复了一整年的活动，只有在毕业旅行的时候，改变他们的出行方式，甚至目的地。可是后果就是，学长们体验了巴士坠崖，翻船，坠机等等梦之咲与偶像们的一百种死法。之后，你试图阻止他们进行毕业旅行，可是这些人总会莫名其妙的聚在一起，然后就会发生奇怪的事故。

你曾经感觉十分无力，你改变了事情发生的过程，却无法改变那个既定的结局。可是第七次重置的时候，你突然想通了，如果无法改变结局，最起码你可以制造更多的回忆。于是你开始在这每一年策划不同的演唱会，梦幻祭，努力的开发着他们的无限潜力。轮回的过程不再痛苦，你开始在其中寻找一些乐趣，比如看不同的表演，比如，一直一直的看着那个人。

四

这一个学年过得异常顺利，最起码你是这样感觉的。你的策划越来越成熟，同时因为之前重置了太多次，有些活动你见到就头痛，所以你几乎不会举办重复的活动。太想尝试新的想法，你竟然忘记了控制自己进步的速度。

英智叫你去学生会的时候，你还没意识到自己已经露出了太多马脚。事实上，你以为，会长叫你去，是为了表扬你在圣诞节演唱会上新颖的返场形式。你想了好久，才想到这个解决最近返场演出呼声越来越低的问题的方法。

“会长~~”因为心情很好，你见到他的时候都忘记了要假装防备。

“小杏来了~快坐下吧♪”英智还是那么温柔的向你打招呼。

“我这次叫你来，主要是……”话还没说完，你的同班同学神琦飒马突然冲了进来，急急地说：“不好了，莲巳殿下的眼镜在排练的时候不小心被踩碎了，特意派我来取备用眼镜。莲巳殿下已经什么都看不到了！”

神琦君急的刀都忘了拿，而英智则耸耸肩：“敬人的眼镜，我不知道啊……”

“怎么办怎么办？”你看着神琦君的样子，仿佛随时就会像上次抱住副会长一样抱住你或者英智哭起来，也来不及思考，就很自然的走到了敬人的座位上轻车熟路的找到了备用眼镜递给了神琦君。对方拿起眼镜转身就跑，出了门才想起来道谢，而你坐回到英智的对面，看到对方似笑非笑的脸，才意识到自己犯了大错。

“是会长……安排神琦君来演戏的？”你的声音有些颤抖。

“那孩子的演技还没有那么好，我只是和敬人交代了一下。”

“会长这次怎么发现的？”

“我只是觉得你优秀得有些反常，了解的太多，进步得太快，但是还不至于想要试探你。不过涉前几天也和我谈起了你，他说，每次见到他的魔术，你虽然尽力的去假装很惊讶，可是他能看出来，你完全都没有一丝的惊讶。”他身体忽然前倾，两只胳膊支在了桌上，双手交叉托住下巴：“所以说说吧，你的秘密。”

五

你可以对英智隐瞒，却无法对他撒谎。于是，你原原本本的跟他说了重置时间线的事情。

“哦？”他仿佛很感兴趣：“时光旅行吗？听起来很有趣的。而且我居然不是因为身体原因去世，而是因为事故吗？这倒是我没想过的事情。”

“会长，这并不好笑……”你没想到英智的反应居然是开玩笑。

“第几次了？”

“什……什么？”

“这是你第几次回来？”

“……第三次……”你的声音有点虚。

“嗯？”他挑了挑眉毛。

“……那……那个……第六次……”你紧张的攥紧了手指。

“是吗？”他还是那样笑着。

“第九次！”你干脆豁出去了。

他还是盯着你，你举起了手对天发誓：“真的只是第九次！”

“就是说，你已经转学到梦之咲十次了，转校生！”他身体又向前倾了倾，猛然严肃起来：“杏，你必须停止。”

六

停止……说得容易，怎么可能做得到。停下来，就说明你已经接受了学长们离开这个世界的事实，接受了……他离开你的这个事实。绝对不可以！

你倔强的咬住了下唇，不肯回答。

“这不是请求，是命令！”第一次，你听到英智用这么严厉的口气说话。可是你并不怕，再可怕，也不会比再也无法见到他更可怕。

“就算我答应你，又代表什么呢？反正你也不是第一次发现我的问题了，我现在，不还是在这里吗？你知道了又能怎么样呢？反正毕业之后，你就都不记得了。”

“我相信你，答应我的事情，你一定会做到的。”不知道他哪里来的自信。你忽然有一种感觉，或许英智早就知道你对他的感情。

“所以我更不能答应你了，因为，这种事情，我做不到。”你转过身去准备离开，不过想了想，还是故作轻松的补充了一句：“这也并不是那么坏的事情，因为在我眼里，我已经陪了会长十年。何况，吃亏的不是我而是会长你们啊，每一场梦幻祭，我都有看到大家的成功和进步，而会长你们，只记得其中一年的活动而已。”不能再继续说下去了，再说，你真的要哭出来了。你几乎要夺门而出，可是身后的人一只手扣住你的手按在了门上顺势关了门，另一只手揽住你的腰把你抱紧，他的身体紧贴着你的背把你压在了门板上。对于他来说过于激烈的动作让他呼吸都有些不顺畅，但是你还是听到他十分悲伤的声音：“小杏……辛苦你了……”

你的眼泪终于止不住的掉下来，你拼命的摇着头，废了好大力气才说出了话：“并不是辛苦，英智……”第一次听到你叫出他的名字，他的身体微微颤了颤，而你则说出了心里话：“你不知道，能这样陪在英智你身边，我有多幸福……英智，我喜……”

“我知道……”他打断了你的话：“我都知道……能感觉到他人的恶意，自然也能感觉到他人的倾心。可是啊……”他轻轻地吻了吻你的头发：“你自己也说了，这个结局无法改变，这个轮回永远无法终止。让小杏一个人承担，实在是太不公平了。所以，停止吧，好吗？我的生命已经停止在18岁了，难道你也要永远停留在这17岁吗？”

“可是……”

“我也喜欢你哦♪，我也喜欢小杏，所以， 停止吧……”他的吻从发间移到了你的耳畔，说话的声音都在微微的颤抖。眼泪流啊流，渐渐地，似乎也要流干了：“好，我答应你……英智，我答应你，我会停止这一切的……”

七

距离毕业只有两个月的时候，你答应了英智，要停止重置时间线。你们都知道，这将是两个人在一起最后的两个月，因此，你在学生会的时间比以往更多，这两个月的梦幻祭，每一场，都有英智的出演，或客串。你丝毫不再遮掩自己对他的倾慕，他也没有再若即若离的撩拨你又躲开，而是欣然的接受了你缠在他身边的事实，连学校最迟钝的学弟们都看出来，学姐好像要和皇帝大人在一起了。

最后的几场有英智的演出，你没有再藏拙。你和他仿佛在享受末日狂欢，你用上了你最好的策划和资源，英智则透支着体力努力完成每一场演出。几场超高水平的梦幻祭，让梦之咲接连受到了超高的评价。英智奖励般的摸摸你的头，嘱咐着小杏三年级一定要更加努力哦♪，你则像小猫一样舒服的眯了眯眼睛，还用头顶了顶他的手。有时候，不需要说话，也能表现出来对对方的依赖与爱慕呢。

可是，你们除了那一天的拥抱，就没有进一步的进展了，别说是Kiss，连手都没有牵过。你明白，英智不想给你留下太多太深的羁绊，他曾经说过自己的身体不适合谈恋爱，因为不一定哪天就走了，给对方留下的无非是伤害而已。而你们现在的状况更糟，这段“关系”只有两个月的有效期。对自己珍惜的转校生，他更无法做出任何可能会伤害你的举动。

八

那一天，还是来了。

英智坐在大巴车的最后一排，百感交集。

第一次坐学生巴士呢♪~他打量了一下大巴的内部，拒绝了司机的接送实在是太好了，这样，最起码离开这个世界之前，还体验过学生巴士上的旅行。是啊，今天就是在这个世界的最后一天了呢，他没有告诉任何人关于事故的事情，这是属于你们两个的秘密。并不是不相信你，即使这件事多麽的荒诞离奇，可是他从没怀疑过，转校生小杏说的会是假的。

他看到同学们陆陆续续的上车，偶像科的学生们换上了私服，比以往更耀眼一些呢。不过可惜，这些人年轻鲜活的生命都会终止在今天。他其实一点都不怕死，自己的身体状况，早就做好了最坏的准备，只是这些天赋异禀的同级生们，跟着自己一起年纪轻轻的离开，真的是世界的损失呢。英智突然笑着摇了摇头，这么想，自己大概是赚了。

英智一直在想着这些奇奇怪怪的事情，无非是想让自己不要想起你。毕竟想到了你，就会突然十分抗拒即将要离开这个世界的事实。可是，看到了濑名泉背包上你亲手做的奶次吉祥物，还是不由自主的想起你。

——说起来，杏还没有送过我Fine的吉祥物玩偶呢……他这样想着。

——不知道她现在在干什么，会在哭吗？他还有些担心。

——还是有点后悔昨天分开的时候没有吻她呢，如果任性一下会怎么样呢？他不由得脑补了一下如果和你接吻会是什么样子。

——果然，真的很喜欢她啊。他最后下了结论。

一旦想起了你，他的所有念头就都是关于你了。

这样一直想着小杏离开这个世界，也并不坏呢♪~

九

人应该已经来齐了，佐贺美老师清点了一下人数，却没有示意司机开车。大家正疑惑的时候，大巴的门忽然开了，你穿着一身白裙子，背着一个背包也上了车。

“小杏怎么来了？”“小蒲公英果然是来找我的吧？”“小杏快来让妈妈抱一抱~”大家七嘴八舌的问着，而你先向等着你的佐贺美老师道了谢，又和大家打了招呼，之后便径直来到了英智身边。

这个人果然生气了呢~你感觉英智的小宇宙即将爆发了：“你回去……”声音好低沉，不过你依然不怕，把背包塞到了头顶的架子上，自顾自的坐到了他身边。见到你坐稳了，佐贺美老师才让司机发车。

“等一下，她不能跟着来！”英智忽然站了起来，司机被他的话吓了一跳猛地刹车，晃得他一个趔趄，你拉住了他，顺势握住了他的手。大家全部回过头来看你们，奇怪最近一直亲近你的学生会长为什么忽然拒绝带你去旅行。

“我已经和学校申请过了，是学校批准我一起跟着来的。”你假装不知道他赶你走的原因，可怜兮兮的看着佐贺美老师，卷毛老师以为英智只是作为学生会长对违反纪律的行为本能的抗拒，果然帮了腔：“是啊，主任破格批准小杏作为二年级生参加这次旅行呢。大家都坐好，我们要出发了……”

“可是……”英智还想说些什么，却被你用力拉着坐了下来。你凑到他耳边小声说：“你说过的，让我停止重置时间线的事，我答应你了。这就是我停止的方法。你可以赶我走，但是，我们下一个学期见~这个世界不会有三年级的制作人小杏，或者我陪你一起停止在这里，或者我继续十年，二十年，三十年的停留在这里，英智，你要怎么选择？”

转校生小杏固执起来，大概没人能改变得了。沉默着，他眼中的怒意已经慢慢消退，取而代之的是十分悲伤的神情。你捏了捏他的手笑了：“我猜，你也会这样选呢……英智，我喜欢你哦~”终于说出口了，上一次被打断，就一直没能明确的说出来，现在已经到了最后，再不说就没机会了呢。

突然你被推到了座椅靠背，皇帝陛下突然像捕猎的狮子一样扑上来吻住了你。还在回头看热闹的学长们先是一阵短暂的骚乱，然后都识趣的转了过去，同时在评估着赶人下车是不是新的撩妹方法，佐贺美老师此刻也不是一个老师，而像大哥一样在心里默默给英智点了个赞，然后也转过身去坐下了。

他好似来势汹汹的扑过来，真正碰到你的唇的时候，却很是轻柔，就像他这个人一样，看起来是冷酷无情的皇帝陛下，其实比谁都温柔呢~

你捧着羞红的脸沉默着，还好学长们都转过去了，不然你就不需要任何事故就可以害羞致死了。不过，他的唇，好软啊~你不由自主的伸出手指戳了戳他的唇，于是他顺势握住你的手，亲吻着你的指尖：“小杏，谢谢你陪我……”

晚间新闻，梦之咲偶像科三年级生毕业旅行途中，由于大雨而造成山体滑坡，学生巴士坠下悬崖，经搜救，无一幸存，包括一名司机，一名老师，十一名三年级生以及一名二年级生……

图片中，一个男孩死死的护住了怀中女孩的头，女孩的白裙子被血染红，又被雨水洇开，意外的很美……

十

“喂，你是新来的转校生吗？”

“转校生，请借我钱……”

“喂，明星，你和那个女的快点让开，不要挡着本大爷的路！咬死你哦！”

凛月靠在教学楼的墙上，看着偶像科的学生们由于新转来的女孩子而聚在一起吵吵嚷嚷的，努力的分辨着那个女孩的眉眼轮廓。恰巧她转过身来，目光对上了凛月的，礼貌的笑着点了点头打了个招呼。

凛月懒懒的扬了扬手，松了口气：“成功了呢……好麻烦，下次转校生应该就会自己去搞这些事情了吧？哈~好困，果然白天还是应该睡觉啊……”

他懒洋洋的向隔音教室走去，没有再理会后面的喧嚣。

可以重置时间线的，可不止小杏你一个呢~


End file.
